


Ghost Stories: Closer

by DeeGeeSmut



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Ghost Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGeeSmut/pseuds/DeeGeeSmut
Summary: A Ghost describes her first moment of intimacy with her Guardian.
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Female Ghost
Kudos: 15





	Ghost Stories: Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna skip context and build-up, just CTRL+F /dg/ and you'll head to the action!

Two Ghosts are conversing above the Ramen Shop courtyard while their Guardians argue over who owes who dinner. 

"I'm telling you, there's no better way to get close to your Lightbearer," said Rose, a scarlet-colored Ghost with a sleek shell. 

"I don't know, it just seems.. dirty," May says, shifting around shyly. 

"Oh it can be," Rose admits, "but that's not a bad thing. The first time I ever did it, I had never seen my Guardian so relaxed." She shifted her plates in a way to mimic an eyebrow waggle. 

"We were on a recon mission out in the EDZ and had set up on top of one of the rooftops. One calm, starry night, he asks me to head out and "scope out the land". I mean, come on, right?" 

May politely listens, staying silent even as she feels her servos heating up. 

Never missing a beat, Rose continues. "So I leave for a good ten or fifteen minutes and when I come back, sure enough. He's just going to town!" 

"Oh my!" May gasps, turning to look at the two Guardians, checking to make sure they aren't looking. She fidgets for a moment before turning back and whispering, "And.. and then?"

\------------

Rose had had a feeling that something was off. Not particularly WRONG, but off. Her Guardian had been fidgety for most of the day and when assignments were being handed out, he jumped at the first solo mission he could find.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said out loud to absolutely nobody. He sent her to scout the area around them but there wasn't a soul - not even the odd Fallen wandering around. "Probably just wants some alone time to gather his thoughts or.. something like that?"

She paused midair. "Would he? No, no, not out here. Not in the middle of.." But the thought cut short - she felt something stir in the connection between her and the Guardian. She began floating back, paying extra attention to her surroundings in case something had happened while she was away. 

It was unfamiliar, almost alien. It wasn't quite fear, or anger. Those sent sparks through her that made her plates shiver in trepidation - a warning of things to come. 

This felt like excitement; like he was giddy, nervous and impatient all at once. It filled her with a newfound sense of urgency, so she shrugged off her search and zipped back to the rooftop where her Guardian laid waiting.

His back was turned towards her but she could see him moving. A quick check of his vitals showed he was healthy, and that sense of dread faded away as she realized. 

"Oh," she stated softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. He jumped with a start and stammered out an apology, messing with something he thought she couldn't see.

"You know, Guardian," she began, feeling her plates shift around happily, as if on their own, "it's not wise to send your Ghost away when you're so.. let's go with 'vulnerable'."

She was toying with him now, and she would probably feel bad if not for that same excited feeling still stuck in the air. It was like electricity in her circuits. Like she was on the cusp of something incredible.

It took her a moment, and she had to focus on it, but she slowly came around to the idea. She wanted more.

"I know, I know," he said defensively, holding up his hands. "I just haven't had a moment to myself lately and I'm kinda.. I dunno. Just needed to handle something for a few minutes."

He just wanted to move on, and she could see that, but she just couldn't. Or wouldn't. 

The words formed in her mind and shot out before she could even consider them. "I could help," she blurted out suddenly. The air stood stock still between the two of them and she could feel her shell whirring and shifting in embarrassment. "I could uh, help you. Make it nicer. Better." 

"You don't have to - No, no, I'm good. That's not what uh, what you do," he stammered, beginning to laugh. 

'Well, too late to back down now', she thought. "I'm your Ghost, remember? I'm here to help you." She floated a bit closer to him, speaking with full intent as she said, "I want to help." 

That feeling sprang back to life within her, fueled by her connection to him. She could feel it gripping her Guardian, warm and comforting. Exciting and energetic. With just a little push, she knew it could be even greater. 

"Sit down, get comfy," she said, nudging him before he could protest. "And don't look so worried; it'll be fun, I promise!" She hoped so, anyway. If she was being honest with herself, she had no idea what she was doing beyond chasing that feeling.

"Rosey, for real, you really d-"

"Please?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Honest moments between the two of them were rare between the jokes and jabs they always threw back and forth. He gave her a long look before raising his hands up and sighing.

\--- /dg/ ---

"Alright, you win," he said in mock defeat. "If this is what you want, I trust you. Just don't go telling me this is weird or awkward later, because-"

"Oh, just shut up and sit down," she shot at him light-heartedly, floating in an arc to roll her eyes at him.

Finally he laughed, splitting the tension she felt in the air, and kept laughing until he sat down to lean against the wall behind him.

Legs splayed out before himself, he asked, "So you just want me to whip it out, or..?"

She considered it for a moment, but quickly realized that this was going to be special. It was going to be SOMETHING, and she didn't want it spoiled by rushing.

"I have a better idea," she declared simply. Lowering herself to his eye-level, Rose took a good look at her Guardian. She studied the contours of his face, admired the kind expression upon it, and found what she was looking for.

"Close your eyes, Guardian," came the request. It cost her a look, but he did as she asked.

"I want you to slowly reach down," she continued, "and I want you to undo your pants. When you're done, just take them off. I'd like to see you for myself."

He hesitated. She was worried she'd pushed a little far, and felt that tension rise again. It melted away when she saw his hands begin to move and unbuckle his gear. His heart started to race, and she felt the same anticipation. No turning back now.

Floating back and down, she watched him move. First the holster, then the belt, then the zipper. He had to shift a bit to wriggle out of the pants, but he showed no reservations.

And there it was. He laid his clothes beneath him to get comfortable, but otherwise his lower half was bare and exposed for her to see. And she definitely took a good look.

Rose had no experience with this sort of thing - she never expected to need to. She didn't know what a good size was, or what a dick was meant to look like, but she liked what she saw. It was her Guardian's, and that made it perfect. 

She looked up and saw his eyes were, surprisingly, still closed. "No peeking," she reminded him gently. He cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle, nodding.

Looking back down, she saw a twitch of movement. "I'm glad you're letting me do this for you, Guardian. I promise this will be worth it."

"My pleasure," he half-joked, but she could see him hardening beneath her gentle words. 

"Mm. It will be," she promised gently. Another twitch. She liked it. She liked all of this, she realized. Her plates extended outward, like a stretch or a shiver running through her. 

"Take your hand and just.. gently stroke it. I want to watch you come to life," she instructed.

He laid his fingertips on top of his dick and gently massaged, like he was kneading a sore muscle. She moved to the side to get a better view and found herself entranced by the sight. Every stroke led to it thickening, getting a bit harder with every breath and moment.

"That's perfect. Absolutely.. perfect," she said softly, breaking her gaze to look up at him. 

He had such a soft look on his face. He was focusing on her every word, like he was just waiting for the next command. Trusting her. Being directed by her. She felt another twinge of that feeling - that itching down in her core - but with it came a clarity. 

She wanted him. Her Guardian, the man she had come to know as her best friend, her closest ally. She wanted him to be hers - more importantly, she wanted to be his. 

"Grab it," she directed, watching as he shifted his hand from just rubbing the top of his cock and turning into a gentle grip. "That's good. Stroke it for me, Guardian."

No words needed to be said. That gentle grip turned into a slow tug. Up and down, she watched his hand move as it caressed the object of her fixation. It grew in his hands and she found herself once again fixated on his manhood.

"I didn't know I would enjoy this so much," she admitted absently. "Watching you, seeing that look on your face. I think I get it now."

"Get what?" he quietly asked, eyes still closed and his hand still jerking slowly between his legs.

"I get why I'm so happy right now. You give and you give and you give some more," Rose said plainly. "It's nice to give back to you. You deserve it."

She floated up to meet his eyes again and said, "Open your eyes, Guardian. I'd like to see you."

They cracked open and he smiled, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. He didn't say a word, only met her gaze with one of his own.

"I want you to feel good, Guardian. I want you to understand that no matter what you give, you'll have me," she turned to look down, then back up to him. "Because I'm yours, Guardian."

That knot of emotion came loose, replaced by a feeling of contentment. The hand that stroked the side of her shell came as a bigger shock, however.

"Glad you finally caught up, Rosey." His hand gently stroked between her moving plates and along the contours of her shell, as one might stroke the cheek of a lover.

"Let's make up for lost time then, shall we? Go a bit faster," she suggested, not waiting for a reply before she floated down to his crotch. She made sure he could see her watchful eye - she wanted him to see her enjoying this.

A moisture had accumulated at this point, and his hand made a quiet, wet sound as it stroked up and down. His dick was absolutely hard as a rock now, and she could see faint hints of moonlight shining off of it.

"Is it always like this?" she asked in amazement.

He broke into a light-hearted laugh and answered, "No, not really. I think you just have that special touch."

"If that's the case, you'll have to pay back the favor. Bring that idle hand of yours over here," she commanded, trying to sound domineering. "I'll have more of what you did before."

She felt his hand on her shell once more, but found it better this time. His fingers danced along her, finding spots that sent jolts through her body and tracing circles around them.

"Ohh, this is amazing. Does it make you feel good, Guardian? To have me in the palm of your hand like this?"

His reply didn't come in words, but with a sudden grip. His hand wrapped around her shell and held her firmly there. "See for yourself," he replied.

He brought her down lower, closer to his cock than she dared to before. He stopped stroking and simply held it upright for her to see. She traced it up and down, taking it all in as her senses were overwhelmed. 

The scent drove her mind spinning, and the Guardian's grip on her excited her in ways she couldn't have considered.

"More, Guardian. Show me," she demanded urgently. "Show me that you want this."

His movements started twisting and his grip visibly tightened. He wound his hand around his cock like an instrument, her attention enraptured in the display as his place quickened. She felt his grip on her shell tighten and she spurred him on.

"Yes! Hold me down and make me yours, Guardian!" Her shouting came out erratic, wobbly.

Her mind was reeling from the pleasure in her head, her core and her very connection with her Guardian. It was as if the Light itself was bending and weaving, urging her to feel what she never could reach on her own. 

The moment came, and her Guardian wasted no time in fulfilling her wishes. He tilted her body upwards just as he climaxed, letting her reward rain down on her shell.

She couldn't find the thoughts or the words to express what she felt, and only sighed out a "Yes.." as she was coated in the aftermath. A feeling of contentment washed over her and cooled her senses, freeing her from that pull she had been feeling.

There was a few minutes silence as the two lay there together, basking in the moment. It was Rose who spoke up first.

"That was.. Wow," she said hazily. "We are doing that again. And soon."

Her Guardian erupted into laughter but managed a tired, "At least let me drink some water, alright? I gotta rest."

Without even turning towards him, she simply expanded her bubble of Light and began healing him. She watched as his cock sprang back to life, revitalized and rearing to go again.

With that, she turned to look at him, still dripping with his cum. "Wanna go again, big guy? I think you missed a spot."


End file.
